Geister der Vergangenheit
by TheBloodMoon
Summary: Bitte selber lesen, bin für Vorschläge dankbar...
1. Default Chapter

Geister der Vergangenheit  
  
Niemand konnte genau sagen, wie lange es her war, dass der Virus die Erwachsenen ausgelöscht hatte und nur noch Kinder am Leben ließ. Die Überlebenden hatten sich in Gruppen, den sogenannten Tribes zusammengeschlossen und versuchten sich und ihre Freunde, die für viele zu ihren Familien geworden waren am Leben zu erhalten. Doch es gab viele Gründe, die es fast unmöglich machten dieses Ziel zu erreichen, einer davon waren die Technos. Sie dachten, nachdem sie Ram, den Anführer der Technos, gestürzt hatten, könnten sie endlich in ruhe Leben, doch dass war ein Irrtum. Nachdem Mega an die macht gekommen war, schien es so als könnte alles besser werden, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass Mega um keinen Deut besser war, doch lange Zeit bemerkte niemand, wer das Chaos in die Stadt zurück brachte, nur um wieder Ordnung zu schaffen. Doch mittlerweile hatten die Mallrats ihr Vertrauen in Mega verloren. Jay hatte keine andere Wahl, als aus der Stadt zu fliehen, er ging nach Liberty, dort begegnete er einigen bekannten und auch neuen Gesichtern. Selbst Ebony kam nach ihrer Flucht in Liberty an. Doch es ist noch jemand auf dem Weg nach Liberty, ein Geist aus der Vergangenheit der Technos, vielmehr aus Jays und Rams Vergangenheit.  
  
Das Mädchen, das Rubys Saloon betrat, gehörte nicht zu ihrer üblichen Kundschaft, etwas in jeder ihrer Bewegungen sagte, dass sie nicht aus dieser Gegend stammte. Sie war schlank, hatte schulterlange hellblonde Haare, die sie bis auf eine Strähne in die eine violette Feder geflochten war, zu einem Zopf gebunden. An einem schwarzen Lederband um ihren Hals hing ein silberner Drache. Auf dem Arm trug sie ein Baby, das nach Rubys Schätzung vielleicht ein Jahr alt war. Als sie an den Tresen kam, bemerkte Ruby einen schwachen, gelbgoldenen Wirbel auf ihrer Wange. Sie lächelte Ruby an und fragte: „Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich in die Stadt komme?"Ruby musterte das Mädchen, sie schien in ihrem Alter zu sein: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das willst."Das Mädchen lächelte, doch dieses Mal war es ein kaltes Lächeln: „Ich habe kaum eine andere Wahl, dort ist jemand mit dem ich sprechen muss."Ruby entschloss sich, die Stimmung etwas zu lockern. „Aber ich glaube, du solltest noch etwas warten, bis sich die Stimmung etwas gelockert hat und vielleicht sollten du und dein Baby erst mal was essen."„Aber ich habe nichts zum Tauschen."Ruby reichte dem Baby einen ihrer Finger und es griff zu. „Geht aufs Haus. Ich bin Ruby."„Danke. Das hier ist Chance und mein Name ist Lilly."  
  
Ruby saß mit Lilly an einem der Tische und sah zu wie sie ihr Baby fütterte. „Darf ich dich was fragen?"Lilly ahnte was jetzt kam, trotzdem nickte sie. „Warum willst du in die Stadt?"„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Du weißt wer die Technos sind?"Dieses Mal war es Ruby, die nickte, Lilly sprach weiter: „Ich muss mit einigen von ihnen noch etwas klären?"Ruby wurde unruhig: "Sagst du mir was das bedeuten soll. Du willst nicht vielleicht was Dummes machen"Lilly seufzte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dumm ist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine andere Wahl habe. Ich muss mit den Geistern meiner Vergangenheit fertig werden, um meinem Sohn eine Zukunft geben zu können."„Das klingt hoch philosophisch,"antwortete Ruby ihr. „Aber eine Antwort hast du mir nicht wirklich gegeben." „Hast du ein paar Stunden, dann erzähle ich dir, meine absolut verrückte Geschichte." Ruby saß mit Lilly in einer der Nischen des Saloons, hier wollte Lilly gerade beginnen Ruby ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, als jemand hinter Ruby stand: „Ruby, weißt du, wo Lex ist, ich muss etwas ihn dringend sprechen." Lilly saß mit dem Rücken zu dem Mädchen, dass dies Gesagt hatte, doch sie brauchte sich nicht zu ihr Umzudrehen um zu wissen das Siva hinter ihr stand. „Oh störe ich gerade."Ruby sah, dass Lilly tief durchatmete. „Ich glaube nicht, Lilly wollte mir gerade ihre Geschichte erzählen und ich Glaube, du kommst darin vor."Langsam drehte Lilly sich um und sah, wie Siva kreidebleich wurde. „Delphi, ich dachte ..."Doch sie beendete den Satz nicht, stattdessen begann sie lauthals zu schreien. Chance vergrub sein Gesicht in der Jacke seiner Mutter und begann zu weine. „Ist ja gut, mein Schatz, sie wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Schon gut."In dem Augenblick bogen Ebony Jay, Lex und Slade um die Ecke. „Siva,"sprach Lex sie an. „Ist alles okay? Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen."„Das hat sie auch,"selbst Ram war dem Schrei gefolgt und stand am Rande des Zimmers. „Delphi, wie ich sehe lebst du noch."„Danke gleichfalls, Ram."Lex sah durch den Raum in die Gesichter der Anwesenden, Slade war genauso Ratlos wie er und keiner der anderen sagte etwas schließlich meinte er: „Könnte mir jetzt bitte jemand sagen was zum Teufel hier los ist. Wer bist du?"Doch es war nicht Lilly oder Delphi, wie die Technos sie nannten, sondern Jay, der Antwortete: „Sie ist meine Frau." „Deine was?"Ebony sagte das, was die anderen dachten. „Deine Ex-Frau, Rams Halbschwester, ich könnte noch ein bisschen mehr sagen, doch wie ich bereits zu Ruby sagte, es ist eine lange Geschichte. 


	2. 02

„Die Geschichte kann wirklich interessant werden." Ruby lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und wartete darauf, das jemand etwas sagt. Slade war der erste, der die Stille brach: „Dann ist das Jays Baby?"Lilly schüttelte den Kopf: „Das habe ich nicht. gesagt. Wie ich schon zu Ruby sagte, es ist eine verrückte und vor allem komplizierte Geschichte. Wenn ihr einen ein Paar Stunden Zeit habt, erzähle ich euch meine Geschichte. Doch vorher muss ich Chance waschen, meine kleine Maus hat eine Vorliebe fürs Essen matschen." Siva stand auf, ich zeig dir, wo du das erledigen kannst." Die beiden Mädchen gingen mit dem Baby hinauf in eines der Zimmer.  
  
Während Lilly ihren Sohn wusch, starrte Siva sie unverhohlen an und Lilly sah ihre alte Freundin nach einigen Minuten an und fragte dann: „Das Mädchen da unten, das dir so ähnlich sieht, ist das deine jüngere Schwester, Ebony?"Siva nickte: „Ja ist sie, wirst du den anderen sagen, wer der Vater deines Sohnes ist?"Siva war die einzige, die wusste mit wem Lilly damals etwas hatte. „Warum sollte ich nicht?"Lilly sah ihre Freundin fragend an und diese ging zur Tür und sah hinaus, ob dort auch keiner war: „Mega hat die Technos übernommen."Das war etwas, das Lilli nun weniger überraschte. „Und er geht mit der Stadt nicht gerade zimperlich um." „Verstehe. Du glaubst also, dass deine Freunde mich gegen ihn benutzen werden, wenn sie es erfahren." Siva musterte Lilly noch einmal genau. „Delphi, du kennst Ram, ihm ist jedes Mittel recht. Naja, und Mega hat Ved gelöscht, wer weiß, was Jay tun wird."Lilly sah sie irgendwie traurig an: „Bist du sicher, das er Ved gelöscht hat?" „Ich denke schon. Lass uns lieber runter gehen."Lilly nickte: „Ach Siva, könntest du mich bitte Lilly nennen, ich mochte den Namen Delphi noch nie. Ram fand ihn gut." Siva nickte und die beiden gingen wieder hinunter.  
  
„Nun, ich hoffe, ihr habt Zeit, denn es ist eine längere Geschichte." Lilly setzte Chance auf den Boden und gab ihm einige Spielsachen, die sie immer dabei hatte und setzte sich zu den anderen. "Also gut, ich fange am besten ganz vorne an.. Bevor unser Vater starb, musste ich ihm versprechen, dass ich auf Gabriel aufpasse, ich war immerhin die Ältere von uns." Hier unterbrach Ram sie: "Ich weiß nicht, warum du immer auf diesen zwei Monaten herumreiten und ich heiße Ram." Ruby klinkte sich kurz in das Gespräch ein: „Du hast vorhin Halbschwester gesagt, also habt ihr verschiedene Mütter."Lilly nickte: „Ja, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Also weiter, ich war damals der Meinung, das so ein Versprechen bindet und nach seinem Unfall brauchte Ram Hilfe. Also habe ich den Bodyguard gespielt und den Fehler gemacht ihm dabei zu helfen, die Technos aufzubauen. Wir haben das Equipment besorgt und Leute angeworben, mit wir meine ich eigentlich mich. Zumindest anfangs, später hat Java den Job übernommen, sie kann sehr überzeugend sein. Ram brauchte nicht allzu lange, bis er eine seiner Meinung nach geeignete Führungsriege zusammengestellt hatte. Ich nehme an, ihr wisst, wer dazu gehörte."Lilly wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sie sah Jay an und sprach weiter. „Irgendwann haben Wir beide uns dann in einander verliebt und sogar geheiratet, doch es hat nicht lange gehalten, Jay war zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Welt zu retten."Bei diesen Worten murmelte Ebony: „Kommt mir bekannt vor."Und Jay lief kaum merklich rot an, er wollte auch etwas sagen, doch es war wohl klüger zu schweigen und so sprach Lilly weiter. „Er hat mich mit seiner Arbeit betrogen und ich fühlte mich vernachlässigt. Wenn ihr jetzt glaubt, dass ich mir einen anderen gesucht habe, habt ihr recht. Jay hatten uns seit Wochen nur noch bei der Arbeit gesehen und ich war einsam, wir haben uns immer mehr auseinander gelebt Irgendwie ist es dann passiert, dass ich mich in einen anderen verliebt habe und bin von ihm sogar Schwanger geworden, Jetzt stand ich vor einem riesigen Problem, was sollte ich tun. Ich hätte Jay schon erklären können, was geschehen ist und Chance leiblicher Vater hätte damals alles für mich getan. Doch mein Baby bei den Technos, das konnte und wollte ich mir nicht vorstellen."„Warum nicht, jeder für ihn gesorgt." Es machte alle stutzig, dass ausgerechnet Ram dies sagte und Lilly zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte ihren Bruder an: „Klar, natürlich. Du warst kurz vorm Durchdrehen, Mega und Ved wurden dir immer ähnlicher, Java lag auf der Lauer und Jay und Siva bekamen von dem was wirklich geschah, nicht viel mit. Das war nicht die Welt für mein Kind."Im nachhinein wussten Jay und Siva, dass Lilly mit dem was sie sagte recht hatte. „Also musste ich jemanden finden, der mir da raus half. Wenn du dich fragst, wie es immer wieder Gefangenen gelungen ist, zu entkommen, hier hast du die Antwort. Ich habe vielen zur Flucht verholfen, die meisten waren Dragon und ich hatte mit ihnen abgesprochen, dass sie mich aufnehmen würden. Das einzige, was ich tun musste, war meinen Tod zu inszenieren. Doch ich brauchte Hilfe, denn weder Jay noch Ram hätten mich alleine hinaus gehen lassen." Jay unterbrach sie: „Du warst an dem Tag mit Java unterwegs, sie kam grün und blau geprügelt zurück."„Java,"Ebony wäre bei dem Gedanken fast von ihrem Stuhl gefallen. „Java hat dir geholfen." Lilly lächelte: „Sie war die einzige, der ich in dieser Situation vertrauen konnte und glaub nicht, dass sie uneigennützig gehandelt hat, ich glaube nicht, dass sie dieses Wort auch nur buchstabieren kann. Aber sie war der Meinung, dass wenn ich aus dem Weg bin, sie an mehr Macht kommen würde."„Das klingt schon ehr nach meiner Schwester,"Ebony klang fast erleichtert. „Also trafen wir uns mit den Dragon. Der genaue Ablauf war Javas Idee, ich weiß nicht, was sie euch erzählt hat, aber sie wollte, dass die Dragon hart zuschlagen, mir tat schon von zusehen alles weh. Die Dragon haben mich aufgenommen und im Gegenzug half ich ihnen, sich vor den Technos zu schützen." „Das erklärt, warum es immer schwerer wurde, sie zu finden,"meinte Ram. „Aber warum bist du jetzt wieder da."Lilly sah zu ihrem Sohn, der immer noch vergnügt auf dem Boden saß: „Ich will, dass Chance seinen Vater kennen lernt, doch dazu muss ich in die Stadt."Jay sah seine Ex-Frau an: „Du hast immer noch nicht gesagt, wer der Vater deines Kindes ist."„Weißt du das wirklich nicht?" Jay antwortete auf diese Frage nicht, doch er ahnte die Antwort. 


	3. 03

Lange hatte niemand etwas gesagt, doch irgendwann fragte Siva: „Die Dragon haben dich allein gehen lassen?"Lilly sah ihre Freundin einen Moment an und Lächelte leicht: „Würdest du ein Mädchen allein mit einem Kind in die Höhle des Löwen gehen lassen, ohne einen Blick auf sie zu haben." Siva schüttelte den Kopf: „Natürlich nicht."„Dass heißt, die Dragon sind in der Stadt, oder zumindest in der Nähe?"hackte Ebony nach. „Genau das heißt es."Lilly hatte einen Verdacht, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch jetzt laufen würde. „Wären sie bereit, uns gegen die Technos zu helfen." Lilly sah von Ram zu Jay und dann wieder zu Ebony. „Das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Ihr müsstet den Stammesrat überzeugen. Es gibt Dragon, bei denen Ram nicht hoch im Kurs steht."„Wie kommt das nur,"murmelte Lex vor sich hin. „Und wie können wir die Dragon erreichen?"„Wie ich bereits sagte, es gibt immer jemanden, der ein Auge auf mich hat."mit diesen Worten stand Lilly auf, sie lehnte sich an die Wand und sah sich im Saloon um. Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sie entdeckt, was sie suchte und ging zu einen Jungen, der am Tresen saß.  
  
Jay näherte sich den beiden langsam, er wollte hören, worüber sie sprachen. Als der Junge ihn bemerkte, meinte er: „Du kommst hier klar." Lilly drehte sich um und sah Jay direkt in die Augen. „Ich denke schon. Sag Tristan und Mallory, sie sollen her kommen, ich möchte wissen, was sie dazu sagen. Und Cole, ich kann hier keinen Ärger gebrauchen."Cole nickte und stand auf: „Ich bin gegen Sonnenaufgang zurück."Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon aus der Tür. Lilly ging langsam an Jay vorbei zu ihrem Sohn. „Warum hast du ihn Chance genannt?"„Weil ich hoffe, das mein Sohn in dieser Welt eine Chance erhält."Sie nahm ihr Baby auf den Arm und ging wieder zu den anderen. „Bevor sie sich wieder setzte, meinte sie: „Eigentlich heißt er Josh, wie sein Vater."Unbemerkt war Slade zusammengezuckt 'Josh. Sollte es etwa möglich sein, dass dieses Kind...' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er musste dringend mehr über dieses Mädchen in Erfahrung bringen.  
  
Jay saß mit Lilly alleine an einem der Tische, er wollte sich endlich mit seiner Exfrau aussprechen. Nach einigen Minuten sagte er: „Es tut mir Leid."Lilly sah ihn fragend an: „Was tut dir Leid?"„Alles, ich habe dich im Stich gelassen."„Jay, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann bin ich weggelaufen."Er wusste nicht, wie er Lilly erklären sollte, was er meinte: „Wenn ich damals mehr für dich da gewesen wäre, dann wäre von dieser Sache vielleicht nichts passiert."„Mal ganz ehrlich Jay, wenn Chance dein Sohn gewesen wäre, ich hätte weggehen wollen, wärst du mitgegangen und ich meine nicht aus falschen Pflichtgefühl." „Ich weiß es nicht, wie du bereits sagtest, ich wollte die Welt retten." Die beiden begannen zu Lachen. Lilly reichte Jay die Hand: „Freunde?" und Jay griff zu: „Freunde. Was hast du vor?"„Ich will Chance Vater treffen, Verwirrung stiften. Ich bin für euch doch das Perfekte Ablenkungsmanöver." „Also ist es wahr,"begann Jay und sprach dann leise weiter. „Mega ist sein Vater."Lilly nickte: „Ja, dass stimmt."Sie sah zu ihrem Sohn, der bei Siva auf dem Arm saß und mit Ebony spielte. „Ich muss meine Vergangenheit in Ordnung bringen und vielleicht kann ich dabei ja auch jemanden retten, der nach außen hin eiskalt tut, aber doch nichts weiter ist, als ein verängstigtes Kind."Lilly war fest entschlossen, sie wollte zu Mega, sie spürte die Gefühle, die sie immer noch für Mega empfand und sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschah. 


End file.
